From Enemies to Torturer and Torturee to Friends
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: john climbed out of hell when the devils gates opened but when they door to lucifer's cage opened who else that the winchesters once knew could have climbed out?


Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Bela, Castiel, and Chuck belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

"d-dean…p-p-pl-please" Bela begged. Dean-well he wasn't completely himself he was a demon in hell-pushed her hair out of her face with the tip of the blade.

"Why?" was his reply "why should I stop"

"y-you don't u-u-understand"

"What don't I understand? You had a demon kill your parents so you could become rich" he slid the knife across her forehead.

"I-it's n-not like that"

"Then what's it like Bela? Why'd you do it?"

"y-you don't kn-know what t-th-they d-did to m-me"

"What could be so terrible that you felt the need to kill them?"

"D-dean…please" he smirked and dug the knife into her shoulder. Her cries of pain would haunt him for the rest of his life. Even when he was out her cries of pain her please for mercy haunted his dreams forever especially when he read a certain book called time is on my side by Carver Edlund or as by the Winchester brothers Chuck Shirley.

* * *

_Bela sat waiting on the bed. She heard them coming closer. They barked as they came for her. She knew this was it. She was going to die. One person was on her mind. One person that she wished knew what they had done to her. One person that she had just hung up the phone with. One person…Dean Winchester…she would always remember his last words to her. "I'll see you in hell" then he hung up the phone. She prayed something that she had never done before. _

"_p-please I don't wanna die" she sobbed. _

"_It's too late for that" someone said appearing in the room. She looked up to see a man standing in the room._

"_Who are you?" she asked. _

"_I'm castiel" he replied_

"_Please, help me…"_

_ "I can't save you but I can help you with one thing"_

_ "What?"_

_ "I can tell him…I can tell him why you did it…so he understands"_

_ "He'll never understand"_

_ "He will"_

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "Because he's Dean Winchester…I don't really know what else to say other than…he'll get it" _

_ "Tell him, tell him I did the only thing I could to make it stop…tell him what he was doing to me…how mom never made him stop…that he molested me…please…tell him…and tell him I know why he doesn't trust me" she sorta laughed while saying this "I wouldn't trust me either"_

Dean looked up from the book. Castiel nodded. "Omygod, Bela" He muttered. Her screams of pain in hell rang through his ears. "I never knew"

"Now you do"

* * *

Dean looked across the room at the figure on the other side. The room was a bright white so bright it almost blinded him.

"Um…excuse me" His voice echoed off the walls. "Can you tell me where I am?" he called to the other person.

"You're in your mind, Dean" He recognized the voice. "I'm amazed though…I expected naked women or something like that but right now it seems strangely…clean" she walked forward her heels clicking on the tile floor. She walked close enough so that he could see her more clearly.

"Bela?"

"Hey dean…how are you"

"Bela…I get what you were saying before about not understanding…I understand now…if I was in your position…"

"Don't try to understand what I went through…don't try to decide what you would do if you had of been in my position…'cause you would do something completely different if you were ever faced with what I was faced with"

"I'm sorry…"

"I am to…that no one ever saw…maybe if they had they could've stopped it…stopped it before I sold my soul to a demon to stop it"

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you…in hell…I-I"

"Don't…just stop apologizing…I was a little amazed that you broke before I did but…"

"Did you ever…?"

"No…I never broke…the apocalypse started and I was able to climb out along with the demons"

"So you're in…"

"I'm in heaven…if that's what you'd call it"

"Are you…" He took a deep breath "are you…happy?"

She smiled "yeah…yeah I am…what about you?"

"I'm okay…" He shrugged "not really happy but not depressed"

"Good…I'm glad you're…okay"

"What happened to us Bela…we use to bicker and hold each other at gun point…now we're laughing like we're bust friends?"

"Maybe hell changed us"

"Into friends?"

"I dunno…maybe"

"Well I gotta say we'd be some crazy friends"

"We would at that" neither spoke for a little while "well I think you've probably slept enough don't you think?"

"Are you just trying to get rid of me?"

"No" she said shaking her head.

"Dean!" Sam's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Now what did I tell yaw?"

"Fine, I guess I do have to wake up now…Bela…I really am sorry"

"Yeah…well…I forgive you"

"So I guess this is goodbye"

"I guess so"

"Goodbye, Bela"

"Goodbye, Dean…o and tell Castiel thank you for keeping his promise"

* * *

So tell me what you think


End file.
